The patent application WO 2005/036679 describes an accumulator assembly formed from a stack of accommodating housings containing energy accumulator elements. Each housing comprises superposed plates between which the accumulator elements are aligned in a direction perpendicular to the stacking axis of the housings. Conductive plates provide the electrical connection for the positive and negative electrodes of the adjacent accumulator elements. A printed circuit board is also arranged between the plates in order to determine the voltage and the temperature of the accumulator elements. For this purpose, the printed circuit board comprises a plurality of electric wires to be linked to each connecting electrode of the accumulator elements.
These electric wires are fixed to the connecting electrodes which are thin and fragile. Furthermore, such a fixing is generally made by soldering. These operations are relatively difficult to implement, and lengthy and costly.
Moreover, given the relative arrangement of the energy accumulator elements, the overall bulk of the assembly is relatively great.
Also known, from the patent application US 2006/0286452, is an accumulator assembly comprising a plurality of superposed electrical energy accumulator elements and in which the voltage of each accumulator element is monitored.
Also known, from the patent application WO 2007/046587, is an accumulator assembly formed from a stack of accommodating housings each containing two energy accumulator elements stacked one against the other. The housings are mounted on a common support plate comprising a plurality of omnibus bars each associated with one of the housings. Each omnibus bar comprises an electrical connection body mounted to bear against the free ends of the electrodes of the associated accumulator elements, two lugs for fixing the bar to the support plate, and an extension in extension of one of the lugs and capable of being electrically and mechanically linked to a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board makes it possible to determine the voltage of the accumulator elements connected to the associated omnibus bar.
In this document, the connecting electrodes of the accumulator elements and the corresponding omnibus bar are fixed by welding. Moreover, to make the contact between the accumulator elements and the omnibus bars, the support plate has to be provided.
In order to assemble the accumulator assembly, it is therefore necessary to perform welding operations and multiple mounting operations.